Red Light
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: When a childhood friend moves back to White Chapel, Rory start's to fall for her all over again. But, with Jesse back, there's bound to be drama. Rory/OC Set after "Jesse's Girl". Sarah's a full vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! I've been obsessed with M.B.A.V. for a long time, but haven't been able to post anything. :P This is a Rory story (TeeHee That rimes!), because the Vampire Ninja rocks my socks! XD Rory is my favorite! So, it's a Rory story with my O.C. Gwen.**

**Oh, and I know Rory was bitten when he was 14, but I' going to have him be 15 in this story. In fact, all of them are 15, except for Erica and Sarah, they are 16. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. :P**

Chapter 1.

Gwen P.O.V.

"Gwendolyn Reed! Get your rear in gear!" My mother screamed through my bedroom door. I only rolled my eye's and turned my I-Pod up higher. P!nk's "Raise Your Glass" Blasted threw my earphones. After a moment, my mom came barging into my room, an annoyed/irritated look on her face.

She stopped next to my bed and put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head, her gray and black business skirt suit looking as boring as ever. She gave me a look, and I raised my eyebrows at her. Sighing, she reached out and pulled my earphones out of my ears.

"What the hell mom?" I exclaimed, as she pulled my I-Pod out of my reach.

"Hey, watch the language! And I have been trying to talk to you for five minutes!" She said.

"Well sorry, but I was busy." I said. I love my mom, but she is always working so I hardly ever see her. And my parents are divorced, so I never see my dad, since mom and I live in California, and dad lives in a little town called White Chapel, like a billion miles away. I actually grew up in White Chapel, until I was eleven and they divorced. Mom got full custody, and forced me away from my home and friends.

"Doing what, exactly?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Listening to music, relaxing." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, relaxing time is over. I need to speak to you."

"About what?" I asked, now curios. Mom sat down by my feet.

"Well, you never see your father anymore, and he is getting more and more upset over it ….." She trailed off. I sat up

"So? What does that mean?" I asked.

"It mean's your going to stay with him." My eyes widened and I squealed.

"Seriously?" I asked, excited. Mom seemed slightly hurt by my excitement to leave, but did her best to hide it.

"Yes. And your leaving in a week." I shot up off of my bed.

"Are you freaking kidding me? A week! I have to pack!" I shouted. Mom stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you until now, sweetie." She said into my hair.

"No, it's ok! I can finally see the guys again!" I grinned, pulling away. It's been 4 years since I left White Chapel with my mom, and I haven't seen them since. Sure, we kept contact and video chat and E-Mail all the time and we would send each other recent pictures of our self's, but it's not the same. Plus, for the past 3 months, Rory has stopped the video chatting and sending pictures, now he only E-Mails me. It has worried me a little, but now that I'm going back, I can smack him and ask him why.

Mom seemed even more upset when I pulled away, but I really didn't care. She was never around anyway, so why would she care if I left? I sat back down on my bed and grabbed my blue laptop.

"What are you doing?" Mom asked, setting my I-Pod back down on my bed.

"I'm E-mailing the guys!" I told her, without looking up. I heard her sigh.

"Alright, but get to packing as soon as your done." Mom said, and left my room.

…...

After I sent the E-mails, I started to pack. Since I would be coming back for visits and holidays, I wasn't taking anything huge like furniture. I was only packing main things I absolutely needed, or wanted. Like: Clothes, underwear, hygiene products, my laptop and other small electronics, photo albums, the stuffed green dragon animal that Rory got me when we were 10, ect. As I was packing some photo albums, I dropped one and it opened up on the floor. Kneeling down, I grinned as I looked at old pictures of the guys and I. most of them where of when we where eleven, but there where also some of just Rory and I when we where around 5, 6, 7 and up, since Rory and I have known each other longer.

One was of Rory with his arm around my shoulder and we were grinning at the camera, both missing a front tooth and Rory had his glasses, my blonde hair in pig tails, when we where like 5. Another one was when we where 8 and had befriended Benny and Ethan. We all sat Indian style and grinned. Then there was the one where the boys had all done super man poses while I had my arms crossed and was grinning, when we were 10.

A couple tears rolled down my face as I smiled at the next picture. It was the last picture we had ever taken together, the day I moved when we were 11. We had a group hug, and smiled at the camera. I laughed at my wardrobe back then, all jeans and T-Shirts. I was defiantly a tomboy. I've become more girly since living here, wearing skirts and dresses all the time. But, I was still a tomboy at heart, and I loved to get down and dirty.

"I wonder what the guys will think when they see me now?" I wondered to myself. They'll probably go into shock.

As I closed the photo album, my eye's widened in realization.

"I have to tell Margie and James I'm leaving!" I screamed to myself. Margie, James and I all became best friends when I first moved here, and they aren't going to be happy.

Grabbing my cell phone off of my night stand, I speed-dialed Margie.

_Ring….Ring…..Ring….._

"_Hola?" Came Margie's loud, happy voice._

"Hey girly! Can you hang out for a while?" I asked.

"_But if course! Where at?"_ I looked at my clock.

"My house in 10 minute's, and bring your bathing suit."

"_Mmmk. Are you alright? You sound kinda weird." She asked._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, and call James for me will ya? I want him to come too." I sighed.

"_Ok? Are you sure your alright?"_

"Yes Marg! I'm fine. Just get over here with James ASAP! Later."

"_Later." _And then I hung up. Sighing again, I walked over to my gigantic closet and picked out my plain white Bikini. Then, once in my bathroom, I slipped out of my clothes and into it. I slipped on a pair of jean shorts and grabbed a towel and my red sunglasses. After grabbing my sunscreen, I went down stairs. Deciding to have a little fun, I grinned and hoped up onto the railing, sliding all the way down. Giggling, I hoped off and glanced around our house, if that's what you'll call it. It was really like a mansion on the beach. Since my mom is a very successful lawyer, we be rich. And, my dad being one of the best surgeons around, he be rich too. He has the biggest house in White Chapel, that I grew up in. A lot of people always thought I was stuck up and snooty because of how rich my parents are, but that's not the case I tell you. I always thought I was nice and kind, I was never cruel or anything. But, you know, you just cant change some people's minds. Sigh.

"Mom! Margie and James are coming over!" I screamed as I ran to the backdoors.

"Alright! I'll have Wanda send them out when they get here!" She yelled back from her office. Wanda was just one of the many people who clean, do laundry and practically wait on us 24/7. Sometimes, she's more of a mom then my actual mom is.

"Ok!" I slipped on my white flip-flops and threw open the sliding doors. Closing them behind me, I looked out at the ocean and sighed. I was defiantly going to miss my beach, and waking up to a nice breeze and beautiful sunrise each morning. But, my boys and dad are worth leaving it all.

My shoulder length, light blonde hair blew all around in the breeze, my bangs whipping into my eyes. I walked out onto our patio, past our private pool, and down the deck stairs. I smiled when the warm sand came into contact with my toes, and walked over to one of the three of our bamboo lounge chairs that had been set out in the sand. Throwing my towel over the back of it, I slid on my sunglasses and laid back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mmmmm. I'm going to miss this." I stated, stretching out my legs.

"Then don't leave us." Margie pleaded, sitting up. Her and James arrived about an hour ago, and we where all lounging back. Margie was wearing a black bikini and her shoulder length black hair blew around her as she gave me a sad look.

"Yeah babe. We need you here." James whined, turning to me. His short blonde hair was kind of screwed up because of the wind, much to his dislike and he was in pink swim trunks. And yes, James is gay.

"You'll both survive without me." I rolled my eyes, but smiled none the less. Margie pouted and pulled her pink sunglasses up into her hair, sitting on top of her head.

"No we wont! We're like, going to die!" She exclaimed. James stood up and paced around in the sand.

"Yeah! Are you trying to kill us? School is going to suck without you, Margie is going to go bonkers, and I'll end up pulling all of my hair out! My beautiful, shiny, soft hair! Your going to cause me to go bald! Is that what you want? Me to be bald?" He ranted, being his over dramatic self. I giggled and stood up with him. Grabbing his shoulders, I pulled him into a hug.

"You wont go bald James!" I laughed, and he hugged me back. "You guys are going to be just fine without me. And, I need to see my dad and other friends again." I said, pulling back and looking back and forth between them. Margie stood up and sighed.

"Fine. But we're coming to visit you up there." She said with a small smile. I grinned.

"Of course. And it's not like I'm never coming back. I'll be back here visiting before you know it." I told them. Margie pulled James and I into a group hug, and I squeezed my friends tightly.

"Ms. Gwen?" I pulled away and turned at the sound of Wanda's voice. She was a few feet away, with a tray of drinks. We smiled at each other and she set the tray down on the little table set in front of our chairs.

"I brought you and friends drinks. They are fruit punch, your mother suggested." She told us, her Spanish accent clear in the air. "Is dis ok?"

"Yes, thank you Wanda." My friends and I grinned at her.

"Of course, Ms. Gwen." With her own smile, she turned and went back up to the house. Sitting back down, James, Margie and I all grabbed a glass. I held mine out and grinned at them.

"To us, just for being awesome." I said. They grinned some more and we clinked our glasses together.

"To us!" We chorused, then threw our heads back and took a drink.

**End scene! So, was it good? Bad? Did it suck?**

**Here are the people I see as the characters: **

**Gwen: Courtney Biggs. She's in the movie "Forget me not". **

**Margie: Isabelle Fuhrman. She's in the upcoming "Hunger Games" movie as Clove, and she's also in "Orphan".**

**James: Kenton Duty. He is in "Shake it up" on Disney Channel as Gunter. Now don't kill me, but ever since I saw him in the sparkly outfits, I just thought he was the perfect James for my story. I know he's not actually gay, so please don't get mad.**

**Gwen's mom: Drew Barrymore.**

**Gwen's dad: Dennis Quaid.**

**So? Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas. :P**

Chapter 2.

Rory P.O.V.

I can't believe it! Gwen is coming back to White Chapel! I used to have the biggest crush on her when we where younger. I have no idea how I'm going to tell her about the Vampire situation, or if I'll even tell her at all.

"Hey guys!" I ran up to Ethan and Benny enthusiastically. They waved and Ethan opened his locker.

"Hey Rory. You seem excited." Benny smirked, leaning against the lockers. Ethan pulled out a water bottle and took a few sips.

"Well _Duh!_ Gwen's coming back today!" I exclaimed happily. Ethan did a spit take all over Benny, who then smacked him over the head.

"What?" Ethan choked. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yeah… remember her last email? She said she would be here in a week, and that was a week ago. Her dad is picking her up at the airport tonight." I told him.

"I didn't know that! My computer bit the dust after Jane spilled soda all over it." He said, looking annoyed.

"Dude! I reminded you like a million times that Gwen was coming tonight!" Benny laughed, wiping his face off with his shirt.

"Whatever. What time is she getting here?"

"Her plane should be landing at 7:00 or somewhere around there." I informed them with a happy smile.

"Then maybe we should wait until tomorrow to go see her." Ethan grabbed some books out of his locker.

"Why?" Benny and I whined at the same time.

"Because, she'll most likely want to spend some time with her dad. Plus, she'll probably be tired after the plane ride." Ethan gave us both a look.

"Fine." Benny sighed and I pouted.

Gwen P.O.V.

"_Flight 12 to White Chapel is now boarding." _A voice spoke over the intercom. Sighing, I turned to the sad face's of my friends and mom.

"Well, I've got to go now." I said with a small smile. My mom pulled me into a hug, and I returned it. Taping my nose, she smiled.

"Now, once you get onto the plane….."

"I know mom. don't talk to strangers, only the flight attendants or other workers. Dad will be there when I land. I know the drill." I said. She chuckled.

"Alright. I love you, and be safe." She told me. I nodded and pulled back. Margie and James almost knocked me down as they rushed up to me.

"Promise to visit soon?" Margie asked, her voice cracking. I pulled back and saw she was crying. My eyes watered and I choked back a sob.

"I promise." I held out both of my pinky fingers to both of them. They both gave little chuckles and we pinky swore.

"Remember to call us if any little bitches advance, and they shall have to face the wrath of James and Margie!" James joked. I giggled.

"But of course!"

"And call us everyday anyway." Margie choked out.

"Everyday, babe." I agreed. "Now stop that, your making me cry." I said, wiping at my eyes.

"Sorry." She said, looking down. I pulled both of them back into another hug, James on my right and Margie on my left.

"I miss you guys already." I whispered. I squeezed them a final time, then pulled away. We all smiled sadly at each other and I swung my black tote bag with Tweety Bird from the Looney Toons on it over my shoulder. I was wearing jean Capri's, a light green tank top and sneakers.

"Bye." I waved, then turned away. As I was walking, I heard Margie crying to James behind me.

"Be careful!" My mom shouted. I gave her a thumbs up over my shoulder, because I knew if I turned back around I would break down. Shaking my head, I wiped at my eyes again and turned off my red I Phone, then shoved it back into my bag.

…...

"Can I get you anything Miss?" One of the female flight attendants asked.

"Oh, no thank you." I said politely.

"Alright. Please don't hesitate to ask." She smiled. I nodded and pulled out my Ipod.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded and walked away to assist someone else. I put my earphones in and leaned back in my seat. Since I was in the first class section, I had a seat to myself with no one close by. Putting my Ipod on shuffle, "Without You" by David Guetta came on. I hummed along as I watched the clouds float by through the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_And thank you for flying with us." _The pilot finally stopped his little speech over the announcer. I rolled my eyes and stood up, stretching my arms out and letting out a yawn. I pulled my bag over my shoulder again and moved down the aisle.

…...

"Oh! Excuse me!" A middle aged woman said after bumping into me by accident. I just nodded, not really paying attention. I was to busy looking around for my dad.

White Chapel airport was crowded with people, (which was weird because it's such a small town), so I stepped up onto one of the benches to get a better look around. I sighed as I scanned through the crowds of people, not seeing my father.

"Where are you dad?" I asked myself, hoping back down.

"Well I'll be damned. Is that my little girl?" I heard from behind me. I spun around so fast I'm surprised I didn't get dizzy. My eyes widened and my face broke out into a huge grin. Standing a few feet away was my dad, smiling like crazy. I wasted no time and ran to him.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed, running into his open arms. He picked me up and spun me around a few times, laughing.

"Hey there baby girl." He said. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I said as he set me back down. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me up and down.

"Good god! Your so big now!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah, it tends to happen when you get older." I laughed.

"I had no idea. Now lets get your luggage and get outta here." He said, ruffling my hair. I grinned and followed after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome home!" Dad said as he unlocked the door and threw it open. I stepped inside and set my luggage down. I smiled happily, everything looked the same as when I was 11. The only difference I noticed right away was the huge picture of my parents on their wedding day was no longer hanging in the hallway for everyone to see.

"It looks just the same." I said, walking into the family room.

"Is that bad?" He asked, setting his keys on the table.

"No. I'm glad you didn't change it." I smiled.

"Good. Now, I bet your hungry. How's about I order us some pizza and we can watch a movie or something?" He suggested. I grinned.

"Sounds good to me."

…...

"Gwen…..Gwendolyn." I must have fallen asleep, because dad was gently shaking my shoulder.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled. I realized I was laying out across the couch.

"You fell asleep after the movie. It's midnight." He told me. I yawned and sat up.

"Ok." I mumbled tiredly, standing up and blinking a few times. Dad chuckled and squatted in front of me.

"Come on, I'll carry you upstairs."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Your old man's still got some muscle." He grinned. I chuckled and hopped onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hooked his arms under my knees. Then, he gave me a piggyback ride upstairs.

"What about my stuff?" I asked once he set me down in my room.

"I'll go grab it." He ruffled my hair and disappeared out of the room. I yawned again and inspected my room. The walls were still princess pink and there were pictures of fairies, mermaids and other fairytale creatures I love. My old pink comforter and matching pillowcases still decorated my bed, and my bookshelf was still in it's place next to my bed. The closet right across the room.

"Once you've gotten settled in again, we can repaint and I'll get you some different furniture." Dad said as he came back into the room with my stuff.

"Wicked." I smiled, grabbing the suitcase containing my toothbrush, hairbrush and other little things like that. I set it on the bed and walked over to the window. Smirking, I opened it and leaned out.

"Watch out White Chapel! Gwendolyn Reed is back!" I shouted. A dog in the distance started to bark and dad chuckled.

"Good to see you haven't changed at all. Now shut the window before someone calls the cops." He grinned. I laughed and re-shut the window, locking it. Dad set the rest of my junk down over by my closet and walked over to me.

"Thanks dad." I gave him a hug. He hugged back and kissed my forehead.

"No problem. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, I love you." He pulled away and turned to the door.

"Goodnight, love you too." I smiled. He returned it, then shut the door behind him. I looked around my room again, a huge grin coming to my face. I squealed and fell back onto my bed. I was finally home again.

**And done! :D Hope it didn't suck. And the boys will be in the next chapter, promise! **

**Review? It's right down there!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY GUYS! HOLY FUCK, I'M UPDATING AGAIN?! O_O I'M JUST AS SHOCKED AS ANYONE! WHAT'S IT BEEN, YEARS SINCE I LAST UPDATED?! **_

_**To be honest, I lost interest in this story a long time ago. But after recently watching reruns of My Babysitter's A Vampire, I got the urge to write again! So I hope everyone likes this! I think I might be back for good! :D**_

* * *

><p>I looked around in both interest and boredom. I was currently on a tour of White Chapel High, Principal Hicks showing my dad and I all around. Finally, the tour came to an end and my dad turned to look at me.<p>

"Gwen, we're heading back to the office to talk." Dad said, motioning to himself and Principal Hicks.

"Okay, can I look around a little bit more?" I asked.

"But of course. If any teachers or staff stop you, just tell them Principal Hicks gave you permission to wander around, since you are going to be joining us soon." Principal Hicks told me.

"Just don't get lost." Dad teased. I smiled and nodded as they disappeared into the crowd of people. I glanced around and decided to head to the cafeteria. Since I was on the second floor, I started for the stairs, but something caught my eye and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Leaning up against the wall near the staircase was Benny and Ethan.

They both looked the same as when I last saw them, but they had lost their baby fat and grown much taller. They hadn't noticed me yet, so I snuck closer to them, hiding behind students as I went. Once I was close enough, I put on the most innocent expression I could muster up and and poked them both in the arm.

"Excuse me boys, but do you know where I could find a couple friends of mine?" I asked innocently. They turned to see who was talking to them, and I thought their eyes would pop out of their heads right then and there.

"_GWEN_!" They both cried in shock. I grinned and opened my arms wide.

"Hello boys! I have returned!" I exclaimed. I squealed when they tackled me into a hug, laughing when we fell to the floor in a heap. "I love you guys too, but you're crushing me!" I giggled.

They quickly rolled off of me and kneeled on either side of me. I sat up straight and smiled at them, and immediately we formed a calmer group hug. I ignored the strange looks we got from passing students and focused on squeezing the life out of my best friends.

"I missed you guys so much." I said, feeling my eyes begin to water.

"We missed you too Gwenie." Ethan told me as we all pulled away. They were both smiling at me and offered me their hands, helping me off the floor.

"Yeah dude, it's been way too long." Benny said. "I mean look at you! You've changed _a lot_!"

"I grew up. I wear dresses and skirts and makeup now."

They both mock gasped. "Oh the horror!" Benny cried.

I laughed. "Hey, I might have a different style now, but I'm still the same nerdy, tom-boy Gwen."

"That's good." Benny grinned. "We should get pizza after school."

"Sounds awesome." I grinned right back.

"Speaking of which, why are you in school?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Oh, I just took the tour. My dad is with Principal Hicks right now, going over papers or whatever and making sure I'm enrolled." I explained, leaning back against the wall.

"So you're going to school with us?! Awesome!" Benny exclaimed, high-fiving me.

"Yup! And you guys have to help me out and get me to my classes on time!"

"Sure thing boss lady." Benny rolled his eyes playfully. A thought popped into my head and I looked around the crowded hallway. "Hey, where's my other little nerd at? You know, the blonde with glasses?"

Benny and Ethan tensed up suddenly, their face's seeming to suddenly morph into nervousness.

"Uh, God only knows where Rory is." Ethan chuckled nervously. I narrowed my eyes at them. _What where they hiding_?

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked suspiciously. "What, is Rory on drugs now or something?"

"Drugs? Psha!" Benny scoffed, waving the idea off.

"Then what is it? You both started shaking like Chihuahua's when I mentioned him."

"He's just...different now." Ethan mumbled.

"Different how? Is he gay now?" My eyes widened mockingly. "Oh my God, he had a sex change didn't he?!"

They stared at me before bursting out laughing, doubling over and clutching their stomachs.

"God no!" Benny gasped out through his laughing fit. "Nothing like that!"

Ethan calmed down before Benny and chuckled slightly as he set his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it Gwen, I'm sure you'll find out soon."

"Yeah, Rory _sucks_ at keeping secrets." Benny agreed, giving Ethan a secretive grin. They both laughed at some inside joke.

I pouted. "Can't you guys just tell me? Please?!"

Benny wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started leading me down the stairs. "Sorry babe, no can do. Like Ethan said though, you'll probably find out soon."

"And Rory's not the only one who's different now. White Chapel has..._changed_, since you've been gone." Ethan added mysteriously. I raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged. I knew they would tell me what the hell was going on when they were ready. No need to push them. They'd crack soon enough. They always did when we were younger. And beside's, I always like a bit of mystery.

Just then, I happened to glance casually down at the crowd of people on the lower level, and I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the staircase. Benny and Ethan stopped too and looked at me in confusion.

On the lower level and just down the hall a bit, was Rory.

He had just emerged from a random classroom and was messing with his phone, not paying any attention to anything around him. Ethan and Benny followed my gaze and grinned.

Rory was totally oblivious of his surroundings, so it wasn't that surprising when he suddenly crashed into a random girl, sending them both flying to the ground. My hands flew to my mouth as I started to laugh. Ethan and Benny face palmed and ran down the stairs, making their way over to him. They helped the girl up and Rory tried to apologize, but she just huffed and stomped away.

Smirking, I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts, stopping on Rory's and hitting call. I put the phone up to my ear and waited as it started ringing. Rory quickly snatched his phone from the floor and fumbled with it for a moment. I began descending the stairs once more, reaching the bottom as he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory." I greeted, making my way down the hallway.

"Gwen!" He exclaimed happily, a huge grin taking over his face. I felt butterfly's going nuts in my stomach at his reaction to me just calling him.

"Hi dweeb. I just wanted to call and let you know how excited I am." I said, holding in my laughter. I was so close and he was too oblivious to notice.

"I'm super psyched that you're coming back Gwen! Like seriously, I'm shaking with excitement!" He exclaimed, and he actually was bouncing up and down in his spot.

"Aw shucks Ror, you're making me blush." I chuckled, making my way through the sea of students. I stopped when I was only about twenty feet away from him. Benny and Ethan smirked at me and backed away.

"When are you getting here?" Rory asked.

"Right now." I said, feeling my heart thumping in my chest. "Look up."

Rory looked up in confusion, and then he froze. His eyes widened to an unbelievable size and he actually dropped his phone. I smile widely at him, ending the call and jamming my phone back into my pocket.

"Gwen?!" He asked in disbelief. "Oh my God _GWEN_!"

We both ran at each other at the same time and I laughed joyfully when we met, throwing my arms around my best friend for the first time in years.

"Hi Rory!" I choked out joyfully, feeling the tears welling up again as I gripped onto him, my arms tightly around his neck.

"Oh my God! Gwen!" He pulled back and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me excitedly. "You're here! You're back!"

"I'm back!" I grinned. He grinned back at me and lifted me off the ground, spinning me around in circles. I giggled happily, feeling so much better now that I was officially back with my friends.

Rory gasped, setting me back on the ground. "Did you just..._giggle_?!"

"Um, yeah?" I giggled again.

"I think I'm going into shock! And oh my God, you're wearing makeup!"

"Yes, yes I am. Now calm down before you have a stroke."

"Sorry," He grinned sheepishly. "You've changed since I last saw you."

"Hey, I'm not the only one." I poked him in the chest, then squeezed his biceps. "Since when did you get so buff?"

"Don't know, it just kind of happened over night." He shrugged. "Uh huh," I rolled my eyes playfully. "You know steroids are bad for you, right? And where are your glasses?"

"I don't need them anymore." He told me proudly. "And I don't have asthma anymore either!"

"Aw, boo." I pouted. "I loved your glasses." Ethan and Benny chuckled in the background. I realized then that I had to look up at all three of them. "This is so not fair! You're all taller than me now!" I huffed playfully, stomping my foot.

"Deal with it, shorty." Benny rubbed his hands together. "Now, let's go get that pizza."

I grinned once again. I was finally home.


End file.
